Nitrome Wiki
http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/a/a6/HL1.png Test_Subject_Arena_2_banner.png|Test Subject Arena 2|link=Test Subject Arena 2|linktext=Battle opponents as one of eight characters in the latest sequel to the Test Subject series! Oodlegobs_banner.png|Oodlegobs|link=Oodlegobs|linktext=Play as a virus determined to take down the MewTube corporation in this new game! Mzl.ntghkjbw.480x480-75.jpg|'Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage'|link=Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage|linktext=Nitrome's first official iOS game is here! Test _Subject_Complete_Preview_Title.jpg|Test Subject Complete|link=Test Subject Complete|linktext=The thrilling final chapter of the Test Subject series is finally released! http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/2/2f/HL2.png http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/9/9a/HL3.png This month's logo is made by Santiago González Martín, the logo containing elements from the then-released update to Icebreaker A Viking Voyage that added achievements. The left side of the image features a trophy, while the right side of the image features the Watcher. The middle of the image contains the Watcher's airship, while the word "Wiki" is made out of the font used for the Icebreaker A Viking Voyage logo. :See past Nitrome Wiki logos! http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/b/b8/HL4.png * ...that the games Gunbrick, J-J-Jump, Turnament and Ice Beak can be played within the icon itself? * ...that Chick Flick was originally a mobile phone game? * ...that Steamlands and Nitrome Must Die took longer to develop than most Nitrome games? * ...that there is a version of Magic Touch that can be played on a Nintendo DS? * ...that a sequel of Square Meal was planned, but abandoned? * ...that you can play some Nitrome games here on this wiki? * ...that Nitrome has currently been running for nine years (2004-present)? http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/3/39/HL5.png http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/d/db/HL6.png http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/6/65/HL7.png To write a new article, just enter the name of your article in the box below. Don't forget to make sure that you are not creating a preexisting page, though. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Visit Project:Tutorials for help on several subjects! * Ask an experienced user or an active adminadminadmin for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there and help! * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Categories in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten. * Place templates on pages that do not meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page lacking information? Place Template:Stub so other users can add more information. Find a page written improperly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it. * Find out how you can help the Nitrome Wiki more by visiting Project:Helping out ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for extra help and friendly discussion. File:SocialButtons.png| rect 0 0 94 26 Nitrome Wiki on Facebook rect 94 0 188 26 Nitrome Wiki on Twitter rect 188 0 282 26 Nitrome Wiki on YouTube desc none http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/5/54/HL8.png Nitrome blog announcement http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/4/4f/HL9.png http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/3/33/HL10.png : Wiki|action=purge}} Purge for new featured media http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/4/48/HL11.png http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/7/72/HL12.png : Vote! : Suggest a Battle! : Previous Results http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/4/44/HL13.png What should Nitrome do with Super Feed Me? Icebreaker has been a success, they should finish Super Feed Me They should have released Super Feed Me before Icebreaker It is better to work on other project, not Super Feed Me '''Previous Month Poll Results http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/7/70/HL14.png http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb5/nitromepixellove/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images.wikia.com/nobodys-test/images/7/78/HL15.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb7/neutronized/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images.wikia.com/blueflake/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb10/fliptic/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png de:Nitrome Wiki es:Portada __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Home